Nur Noch Kurz Die Welt Retten
by Yuaki1707
Summary: Prussia has to go fight in a war and leave little Germany behind. Will he come back? Rated T for safety. Some Germany and Prussia brotherly love.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AND THE IMAGE!  
Inspired by 'Nur Noch Kurz Die Welt Retten' by Tim Bendzko.**

There was something that everyone knew about little Germany: he loved and looked up to his big brother, Prussia. The younger nation was in awe of Prussia's knowledge, experience and skill on the battlefield. The nation was powerful and feared amongst others, but Germany had never seen any of that. When the younger nation was around, Prussia was the most loving and caring brother anyone could hope for.

However, there were certain times that Germany hated living with his big brother and right now was one of those occasions. The older nation was about to leave for the battlefield, leaving little Germany with the staff that lived together with them. The blond loved the staff, but he hated when Prussia left to fight. Not only would he be without his beloved brother, but he was aware of the dangers that came with leading a battle. Prussia could be severely hurt, and Germany wouldn't know about it, because reports and updates came rarely during the course of battles. Germany hated the uncertainty of the time that he would be separated from his brother, and the unknown condition of the nation.

Little Germany worried as he saw his big brother change into his armour and ready himself for the long trip ahead. The small nation wanted to hug the elder's legs to keep him from going, but knew it would be fruitless, and that the soldiers needed his big brother right now. Prussia had always taught him that the lives of the people came first and Germany would not hinder his brother from fulfilling his duty (as much as he didn't want to say goodbye to the nation that he treasured the most).

"Do you really have to go, Bruder?" the younger nation asked. Germany didn't want to burden Prussia by making him choose between his younger brother and his people, but the blond hated being separated from the only one that he considered family.

"Es tut mir leid, Brüderchen, but they need me out there. You'll be in good hands while I'm gone and I trust you to behave and use your manners. Ich liebe dich, Ludwig, and I'll definitely come back because I know you're waiting for me."

With those final words, Prussia ruffled the younger nation's hair (which earned him a small pout from Germany), and made his way towards the door. Before he could exit, a small force attacked him from behind and little arms wrapped around his legs to keep him in place (although he could easily get out of the hold if he needed to).When Prussia looked behind him, he saw his little brother holding on tightly, just like he did every other time when the older nation had to leave. It hurt Prussia just as much to leave little Germany for an unknown length of time, but his duty unfortunately took priority. His heart still ached and he wanted to assure the little nation that he would come back safely, but he didn't want to raise Germany's hope, and then come home severely wounded.

"Please be safe, Bruder. Come back home to me, alright?" The younger nation mumbled into Prussia's legs, but the older nation knew the words by heart after having heard them multiple times before. However, his heart swelled just as much every time the younger nation muttered those familiar words. He loved how much he was valued by Germany, and that the blond considered this place with Prussia his home. The older nation gave his affirmative and a small kiss on the top of Germany's blonde locks, which made the younger nation unwind his arms, knowing that he couldn't delay his brother any longer.

As Prussia walked out of the door, he held his head high, but his heart wanted him to turn around and hug his little brother to reassure him that everything would be alright, and they would always be together. Germany, on the other hand, still couldn't control his emotions well and let a few tears roll down his cheeks, as he watched his brother's back getting smaller, and the door was shut by one of the servants. He missed Prussia already.

* * *

Dinner was a silent affair; only the noises of cutlery clinking and shuffling of feet as the staff moved in and out of the dining room broke the silence. Germany sat in his chair, feet not touching the ground, as he picked at his food. It was a habit that only occurred when his big brother was gone, losing his appetite and worrying about his brother's safety. When Prussia was here, the blond would eat his dinner without complaint, and used the table manners that he had been taught. However, when he ate dinner by himself, with no Prussia to cheer him up, everything on his plate seemed dull and tasteless.

As he stabbed his fork into a potato on his plate, he thought about the letter on his nightstand. It had been the most recent one he had received from his big brother; it had arrived a month ago, and no more notifications from Prussia had come since then. By now, the younger nation knew every word by heart and could recite the letter in reverse, anxiously waiting for news of the war and his brother's wellbeing.

Germany left the table, food barely touched, and hurried back to his room. He quickly clutched Prussia's letter in his hands and read it over and over again, trying to reassure himself that his big brother was safe. But even those thoughts couldn't stop his heart from aching, as he wished his brother was here, missing the older nation's presence. He wanted to cry, but he held it in, wanting to be strong for his brother whilst he waited for the other to return.

* * *

Another month passed with no contact from Prussia, and Germany was feeling anxious. His big brother never took this long to notify him, always making sure that the younger nation knew what was happening. The blond spent most of his days pacing, looking out the windows, and studying in the library. He was waiting for any sign of his brother, or news of Prussia's whereabouts.

He was about to head to the library for some reading when he heard the front door open. He immediately thought that it was one of the kitchen staff coming back with fresh food, until he noticed that most of the staff was gathering at the door. They never strayed from their jobs when someone came back with food, which meant someone else had come.

Little Germany was now curious, wondering who would gather so many people at once. Of course, when he saw Prussia in the doorway, he should have known. His little legs couldn't go faster, but he ran with all his might, and leaped into Prussia's open arms. He missed this warmth, this safety, this comfort that came when he was around his big brother.

"Bruder, du bist zurück! Ich hab dich so vermisst!" (Brother, you are back! I missed you so much!) Germany was lifted into the air and he quickly wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck, his smile getting wider as the older nation sweetly kissed the top of his head. Prussia had missed his little brother just as much, and there was nothing better than coming home and seeing the blond again.

Prussia tried to put the boy down, but the blond stubbornly kept his arms around Prussia's neck and his legs around Prussia's waist. Deciding to keep the boy happy, the older nation let Germany cling to him as he walked to his bedroom, hoping to get some rest after those tiring months away from his little brother. He had missed the younger nation dearly, and it had been his motivation to get back home fast.

Once he entered his bedroom, he noticed that Germany had fallen asleep in his arms, and he couldn't hide his fond smile. He always wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have his little brother in his life. He gently peeled Germany from his body, and laid him in the comfortable bed, whilst he changed into more comfortable clothing. He joined his younger brother on the bed, holding the boy close to his unconsciously cuddled closer to the older nation and fisted Prussia's shirt for comfort and reassurance. Prussia placed a kiss on Germany's forehead, before he also fell asleep.

Now that he had his little brother in his arms, saving the world would have to wait for another day.


End file.
